darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
431
Abigail sees Barnabas rise from his coffin. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent Victoria Winters on an uncertain and frightening journey back to the past, to the year 1795. And here, in this deserted, haunted house, there's been a meeting. One man has drawn the woman he loves from her grave and looked upon the face of death. Barnabas has had his coffin moved to the cellar of the Old House. He tells Ben that the power of his love for Josette is so strong he had to send her back to her grave. He will never see her again. Act I Ben urges Barnabas to move back to the mausoleum for his own safety. Barnabas refuses. He believes the house is safe enough; more importantly, he needs to be where he and Josette were once happy. Ben promises to keep everyone away. Daniel is outside the house hiding from his cousin Abigail who is calling for him. He enters the house and runs into Ben who is leaving the cellar. Act II Daniel is curious about what is in the cellar. Ben tries to take him back to Collinwood and discovers that Daniel is running away from home. Ben encourages him to be more prepared next time and promises to help him make a list. Act III Abigail questions Daniel about what Victoria talked to him and Sarah about during their lessons. He told her Victoria predicted future technology, but doesn't want to testify against her at her trial because he likes her better than anyone else at Collinwood. Abigail finds out that Ben was at the Old House. Suspicious of Ben's motives, she decides to go and find out what he is doing there. Act IV At sunset, Abigail finds Ben leaving the Old House. He tries to keep her from going inside but she insists on going in alone. She sends him to Collinwood with a message for Reverend Trask to meet her there. She lets herself into the cellar hoping to find the Collins family history book but finds a coffin instead. While she is waiting for Trask, Barnabas rises from his coffin and asks her why she is there. She screams hysterically. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: She came to me, Ben. I forced her from the grave. She did not want to come. ---- : Daniel: There's no one to play with since Sarah died. ---- : Daniel: (to Ben) You won't tell anyone will you? : Ben: Just cause I got a tongue don't mean I have to use it. ---- : Abigail: (to Daniel) A woman of my years running around like a silly schoolgirl hunting you. I could have had a seizure! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * David Henesy as Daniel Collins Background information and notes Production * Actor David Henesy returns to the cast after an absence of 64 episodes. First appearance of character Daniel Collins. This was the second role played by Henesy in the original series. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Abigail: The witch. * TIMELINE: Day 173 begins, and will end in 432. Almost dawn at the start of this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Daniel is first seen walking outside the Old House, part of another set, with candles burning, is briefly shown on the left. * As Daniel tells Abigail what Ben was doing at the Old House, David Henesy flubs his line: "Unlocking the door... locking the door." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 431 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 431 - The Catcher in the RyeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes